


my best friends brother

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank realizes he wants Mikeys older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my best friends brother

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard Way and Frank Iero are not mine belong to themselves. Fiction made up not real.

I had been going to Mikey's house for years and we were very close. I had seen his brother hundreds of time I just never really paid him any attention. I was spending the night at his house for the millionth time and he was like go get,'Lost Boys' from gee and let's watch it.  
Sure, I said and headed down the basement stairs but half way down I heard Gee moaning. Was someone with him down there. I crept slowly down the stairs to find that his door wasn't closed. He was sprawled in the middle of his bed watching a porn and he had his dick in his hand. I just froze. I stood there mouth hanging up, staring at Mikey's older brother. Don't just stand there staring come in or leave, he said.  
I stepped in to the room my cheeks flaming red. I couldn't help but stare at Gerard. He had changed so much over the last couple of years. His hair had grown long and he'd dyed it black. He had lost a lot of weight and had a sexy body now. He was very pale and always wearing pants that were too tight. He didn't even seem to care that I was there.  
Well are you just going to stand there gawking or tell me you want, he said sounding frustrated.  
I stood there for minute before my mouth moved but was still unable to speak.  
Gerard rolled his eyes. For fucks sake, Frank, what did you come down here for?  
To suck you off, I blurted out. I didn't even give him a chance to answer, I had turned and fled the room.  
I ran all the way back to Mikey's room. Well, he said rolling his eyes.  
He couldn't find it, I said dumbly.  
He can never find anything in his room, Mikey bitched.  
I just couldn't get the image of Gerard out of my head. I didn't think after blurting out that I wanted to blow him that I could ever look him in the face again. I hadn't meant to say it, it had just came out.  
I avoided Gerard pretty well, for a while. I was spending the night again at Mikey's but my mom had dropped me off early and when I got there no one was home but, Gerard. I was horrified to realize I would be there alone with him.  
Come in Frank, he said opening the door.  
I didn't even look at him, I couldn't, I was to embarrassed to. As soon as the front door was shut, he shoved me up against it.  
Did you like what you saw he teased nipping my ear.  
I think I like you, actually, I squeaked. He swiped his hot tongue up the side of my neck.  
Nipping at my ear he says, so you want to blow me, do you?  
I dont answer him. I don't think I even breathe. He reaches down to caress my crotch through my jeans. Maybe you want me to blow you, he says. I dont get to answer because he's sliding to his knees in front of me. Do you want me to blow you? He asks.  
Yes, yes, I do. I plead with him. He undoes my pants tugging them off my hips. He caresses my cock rubbing it on his lips. He then slides his mouth down my length. I whimper and my legs begin to tremble. He does something with his tongue and I cry out, wrapping my hands in his hair. He bobs his head moving up and down my shaft. I can't help myself as my hips start thrusting out on their own accord. He just lets me fuck his mouth until I explode and I fill his mouth with my cum. He swallows most of it, wiping the rest off of his chin.  
He stands up, kissing my lips softly. Frank, when you are ready to blow me, you know where to find me. With that he turns and walks away.  
I think about my encounter with Gerard for a long time. I even find myself jacking off to it. The following weekend I am at Mikey's house and we're watching tv. Mikey has fallen asleep, so I get up making my way down the stairs. My hands are trembling as I knock lightly on Gerard's door.  
Come in, he called. I pushed the door open stepping into the his room. Is there something you need, Frank? He says quietly. I walk straight over to the bed and crawl into his lap. Yes, Gerard, I need you. I tell him and kiss him hard.  
When I break the kiss it is mostly because he needs air, Gerard laughs softly. I guess you're ready then, he says.  
I push him onto his back and crawl in between his legs. Does this answer your question? I say rubbing his crotch.  
I think it does, Frankie.  
I make quick work of his pj's, leaving him naked and hard in front of me. I reach out caressing it with my hand. It's so big, I say.  
He chuckles and says, well, if it is too much for you.  
No, I say, it's nice. I lean down lapping at the precum on the head. He lets me move at my pace as I stretch my mouth around his swollen member, sliding down until I can't take it anymore.  
He strokes my hair and whispers, breathe through your nose.  
I do as he says and I bob my head up and down. I have never done this before and I am doing the best that I can.  
Shit, Frank, baby, that's good, Gerard tells me. He doesn't thrust his hips like I had or touch my head to try and push me down. He lets me set my own pace. I finally find my rhythm as I work him in and out of my mouth.  
He reaches down and gently touches my shoulder. Frankie, baby, I'm going to cum.  
I dont care, I don't pull off and I just take his load into my mouth. When I am done he pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. Gerard, I have to tell you something, I mumble.  
It's ok, Frankie, I know you are in love with me.  
My eyes jerk straight to his. How did you-, he stops me.  
Frank, I think I knew before you did. I have also thought about it for awhile. If you want to be with me I am ok with that.  
I stare at him for long moment. Yes, Gerard, I'd like that very much.  
Frank, you're my brother's best friend, you are only seventeen and I am twenty-one.  
I know, Gee, I won't tell anyone.  
He looks at me, thoughtful for a moment, alright then he says and he kisees me again.


End file.
